The present invention relates to a mattress assembly for use on a hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mattress assembly having inflatable bladders.
According to present invention, a patient support apparatus is provided that is configured to support a patient on a patient support frame. The support apparatus includes a plurality of transversely extending bladders, a plurality of width adjustment bladders positioned between the plurality of transversely extending bladders and a perimeter of the support apparatus, and a valve. The width adjustment bladders have an inflated state and a deflated state. When in the inflated state, the support apparatus has a first width. When in the deflated state, the support apparatus has a second width less than the first width. The valve is configured to control the volume of air in the plurality of width adjustment bladders to regulate when the plurality of width adjustment bladders are in the inflated and deflated states.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a support apparatus is provided that is configured to support a patient on a patient support frame. The support apparatus includes a core portion, an inflatable width adjustment portion positioned between the core portion and a perimeter of the support apparatus, and an air supply. The perimeter has a first width when the width adjustment portion is inflated and a second width when the width adjustment portion is deflated. The second width is less than the first width. The core portion defines a majority of the width and maintains a patient in a preferred position above the bed frame when the inflatable width adjustment portion is inflated and deflated. The air supply is in fluid communication with the inflatable width adjustment portion.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a support apparatus is provided that is configured to support a patient on a patient support frame. The support apparatus includes a core portion and a width adjustment portion including a plurality of bladders positioned between the core portion and a perimeter of the support apparatus. The width adjustment portion has a wide condition and a narrow condition. The core portion and the width adjustment portion cooperate to define an adjustable width that is wider when the width adjustment portion is in the wider condition and narrower when the width adjustment portion is in the narrower condition. The core portion defines a majority of the adjustable width.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a support apparatus is provided that is configured to support a patient on a patient support frame. The support apparatus includes a central body support surface and a plurality of width adjustment bladders. Inflation of the plurality of width adjustment bladders increases the width of the support apparatus. Deflation of the plurality of width adjustment bladder decreases the width of the support apparatus. The plurality of width adjustment bladders are in fluid communication for simultaneous inflation or deflation of the width adjustment bladders.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a support apparatus is provided that is configured to support a patient on a patient support frame. The support apparatus includes a central body support surface, a plurality of width adjustment bladders, and a selector. Inflation of the plurality of width adjustment bladders increases the width of the support apparatus. Deflation of the plurality of width adjustment bladder decreases the width of the support apparatus. The width adjustment bladders are in fluid communication to coordinate the inflation or deflation of the width adjustment bladders. The selector is configured to coordinate inflation or deflation of the plurality of width adjustment bladders.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a support apparatus is provided that is configured to support a patient on a patient support frame. The support apparatus includes a cover defining an interior region, an inflatable central body support portion positioned in the interior region and configured to support the body of a patient, a pair of width adjustment portions, an air supply, a plurality of air lines, and a selector. The width adjustment portions are positioned on opposite sides of the inflatable central body support portion. Each of the width adjustment portions includes a plurality of width adjustment bladders coupled to the cover. Inflation of the plurality of width adjustment bladders increases the width of the support apparatus. Deflation of the plurality of width adjustment bladder decreases the width of the support apparatus while the inflatable central body support portion remains inflated. The width adjustment bladders are in fluid communication to coordinate the simultaneous inflation or deflation of the width adjustment bladders. The air supply is configured to provide pressurized air to the pair of width adjustment portions. The air lines are in fluid communication with the air supply and the plurality of width adjustment bladders. The selector is configured to coordinate inflation and deflation of the plurality of width adjustment bladders.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of providing a support surface for a patient is provided. The method includes a providing step and an adjusting step. The providing step includes providing a support apparatus having a support surface having a core and a width adjustment bladder. The width adjustment bladder is adjustable to permit selection of a width of the support apparatus defined by the width adjustment bladder and the core. The adjusting step includes adjusting the width of the support apparatus to correspond to a width of a bed frame configured to support the support apparatus.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.